


Pisti finds out

by Mothman_Is_My_Lord



Series: The Moon and the Ocean [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Confused Jafar, Fever, Fluff, Jafar wasn't made for the sun, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Is_My_Lord/pseuds/Mothman_Is_My_Lord
Summary: By now it was common knowledge that the white haired adviser wasn't built for long periods in the sun.But did Pisti know? No..but now she does.





	Pisti finds out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not horrible. I had the idea, scribbled it out, and tried to fix it up.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Ja’far didn’t fare well in heat… the fact just had a tendency to be forgotten. Completely by accident, of course.

The amount of times the other seven generals forgot was exhausting. For the entire day, everything would be fine, but then someone would notice the red dawning the albino’s checks followed by a haze over his dark eyes. No more than a minute later, the pale general would either faint or become highly unbalanced to the point where the adviser needed help sitting down.

Today on the other hand, there was an excuse for their forgetfulness. Everything was hectic from the moment they woke up. Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana trained nearly all day, making Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamuraiha unavailable. Hinahoho was busy helping the Sindria Trading Company unload a ship full of goods from neighboring kingdoms, while Drakon was planning out his anniversary for his wife. All the while, Spartos and Sinbad had left on a small excursion a couple of days ago and should be back later that night.

Pisti- note, who has never seen one of Ja’far’s episodes- wasn’t paying attention to how long here and the adviser spent out underneath the sun. There were tons of people who needed help rebuilding after a confrontation with the Ren empire (a small dispute with minimal damage, but Sinbad still wanted to help). 

Normally, Ja’far would be running around the palace trying to keep everything in check while the King was away (not that he didn’t do so 24/7). But prior to Sinbad’s trip, Ja’far managed to tie the radiant King down and sign all the papers he’d miss in his absence. Surprisingly, Sin didn’t put up a terrible fight. It caught Ja’far off guard, so when Sinbad’s departure left, Ja’far found himself in the palace with nothing to do. 

That’s when Pisti came pounding on his door saying how it’d be good for him to leave the palace for once. When he refused originally, the shorter general (what a rare occasion that Ja’far can say that) explained how it’d be to help the people of Sindria and how it was more work he could do.

Which was all the persuasion Ja’far needed.

As they left, the sun was just hovering over the horizon, a brisk morning air chilling them slightly. But quicker than expected, the sun had reached its peak, radiating it’s maximum heat for the day.

Ja’far cursed his long and heavy robes that covered his entire body. It was preferable to showing off his scars, but even so, he was dying. The world had become the depths of a volcano filled with lava that Ja’far must’ve been drowning in. He knew better than to stay outside while the sun was out for long periods of time without hiding out in the shade but he honestly didn’t realize how long he’d been out. 

A dull throb stabbed at his brain. Ja’far tossed his keiffe aside, the dampness of his hair against the fabric becoming irritable. The adviser sat down the stack of planks he was carrying over to the family he was currently helping in favor of massaging his temples. 

He closed his eyes for a minute, willing his head to calm down. Ja’far sighed, realizing it wasn’t going to waver any time soon. A hand on his shoulder forced the general to open his eyes. He quickly scolded himself for not noticing the man’s presence. Ja’far nearly cursed the way his body jumped at the sudden touch. Especially since he moved his head far too quickly, causing the world around him to spin for a second before focusing on the man.

“Me and my family can’t thank you enough for helping out. Would it be alright if I offered you a pair of cooler clothes if you insist on working longer?” Ja’far offered him a small smile.

“I am quite alright. Thank you for the offer. I’m also afraid I must take a small break-”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t believe you’ve eaten at all. Can I at least bring you something to eat? My wife would kill me if I didn’t ask or gave you something in return. I know King Sinbad is the best king we could ever ask for, and it’s not everyday in any country that the King’s adviser goes out of his way to help rebuild.” The man had the face of a puppy, wanting nothing more than to show it’s appreciation somehow. 

Ja’far didn’t allow his smile to fall into a grimace. He really wasn’t in the mood to eat, but he felt obligated to take the man’s offer. “I don’t expect anything in return...but a small portion of food would be appreciated.” The man grinned and ran off. Once he was out of range, Ja’far allowed himself to frown. The thought of food made his stomach tighten. 

The adviser lowered himself to the ground underneath a tree that blocked out the glaring rays. 

He rested his head against the tree, willing his stomach and head to calm down. The adviser’s breathing was slightly labored, most likely due to the excessive amount of work. As Ja’far sat there, he noticed aches he hadn’t standing up. His shoulders sent unpleasant discomfort down his spine, spreading around his ribs.

This is what I get for spending most of my time at my desk, Ja’far thought bitterly. 

Ja’far lost track of how much time had passed. It wasn’t until the smell of evenly toasted bread and cooked meats filled his nostrils. On any other date, the smell would’ve been heavenly. Though Ja’far ate meals with Sin- meals specially prepared for royalty- any offered food made with the best intentions were a million times better. 

If it weren’t for the way Ja’far was sweating yet shivering, stomach twisting into knots as his head was being hacked with an invisible hatchet, he would’ve loved to eat whatever these kind people prepared. Now, Ja’far was a hundred percent positive he should’ve retired from working any further. The sun was starting to fall, and Ja’far had yet to prepare for Sin’s return. He always greeted the King as his boat docked. 

None of that was going to happen, Ja’far realized too late.

The adviser did everything he could not to heave when the small plate of food was handed to him. By some magical power, Ja’far was able to put on the politest smile he could muster, one to convince the poor woman that everything was okay. Although, she must’ve been a mother (or anyone with eyes), because she instantly frowned at Ja’far and held a hand to his forehead without much thought.

“You don’t look well.” Ja’far deemed that an understatement. “I’ll go alert the other general to come and get you.” The albino wasn’t given any room to argue before the lady stalked off. She returned later with Pisti in tow.

Pisti frowned, instantly noticing what the lady had warned her about. “Alright, let’s get you back to the palace.” Ja’far tried his best to stand but ended up using the tree for support. Even with it’s stable stature, Ja’far couldn’t stop the world from moving. His legs shook as chills wracked his body despite the humidity. He was hot but his body was reacting like it was freezing. 

It took a ton of effort with Pisti’s help to move Ja’far away from the tree. Sadly, it didn’t wind up being the most effective. Dots swarmed his vision as the world did somersaults. He barely managed to utter the other general’s name in warning before he was enveloped in darkness. 

***

Pisti was beyond panicked. She yelled at some nearby guards to alert Yamuraiha of the albino’s state. The general wanted to get Ja’far to the palace as soon as possible but was unable to carry him herself. She vaguely graced the idea of summoning an animal of a sort to help transfer Ja’far, but instantly chased it away.

That, and because the lady that had tracked Pisti down reassured her that Ja’far could hold out until the Magician arrived.

“My husband told me he’s been working out in the heat all day, and going off the adviser’s complexion, I’d guess his body doesn’t handle the sun too well.” The lady observed as she reappeared with a bucket of cold water. She dumped a cloth into the bucket and placed it over the albino’s forehead.

Pisti smiled, but the concern was still vivid in her eyes. “Thank you for helping. I honestly had no idea Ja’far was so sensitive to heat. No one told me, and Ja’far certainly didn’t oppose to working outside.” The blonde general fiddled with her robes. Wouldn’t Ja’far know his own limits? Or was his incompatible relationship with heat similar to how he works? Ja’far was notorious for not sleeping and running himself rampant over millions of tasks that could wait until the following morning (or week). 

It had taken her a few steps while the adviser was underneath the tree before she could see the obvious signs that something was wrong. From a distance, she would’ve scratched it off as Ja’far taking a break. But up close, Ja’far was sweating horribly, his face was redder than normal when walking outside, and his dark eyes were unfocused. Pisti hated seeing Ja’far so fragile and weak. He always resembled that of a snake; friendly to some but venomous to others, impossible to tell when he was about to strike.

Pisti felt as if she had been waiting forever, and sighed in relief as she heard the thundering of hooves. She curiously thought about the Magician using a horse for transportation, but everything was cleared up when she noticed the violet hair glinting in the moonlight. Pisti hadn’t realized the sun was completely hidden.

Sinbad didn’t waste any time, jumping off his horse and getting on his knees next to Ja’far. The King felt the albino’s cheeks, checking his pulse, and then finally looking at Pisti for the first time. “You said he just collapsed?” Pisti nodded. “Has he been outside all day?” Spartos hurried over, thanking the family for their patience and help while Sinbad fussed over his adviser.

“I think so.” Sin made a noise of understanding. “Why wasn’t I aware that Ja’far and heat don’t mix?” 

Spartos walked over, giving Pisti an odd glance. “You didn’t know?”

The female general’s jaw dropped. “You knew?!”

“Again, you didn’t?” Spartos countered. Sinbad carefully supported Ja’far as he hoisted the smaller man into his arms. Him and Spartos worked together to make sure the albino was securely placed on Sinbad’s horse, resting against the King’s chest. 

“I’m terribly sorry for the trouble but I must hurry and get my adviser to a doctor.” Sinbad addressed the family. The woman waved her hand, needing no further thanks. Fluidly pulling the reins, Sin’s horse lurched forward as he hurried towards the palace.

***

After being thoroughly checked over by Yam, the ill general’s room was emptied, except for Sinbad and Pisti.

“I apologize, Pisit. I could’ve sworn that you had witnessed one of Ja’far’s episodes before.” Sinbad sat in a chair next to the albino’s bed. He pulled up the blankets to cover the general’s shaking form.

Apparently, this was going to go down as one of the worst reactions Ja’far has had to heat. In the past, Ja’far would get light headed, nauseous, or a headache, and was able to recover within an hour or two of cooling down and downing water. This time, however, Ja’far managed to contract a fever as well. According to Yamuraiha, it’ll take days depending on whenever the fever breaks before Ja’far will get better. 

“This could’ve been avoided if I had known. Ja’far wouldn’t be this sick.” Pisti felt terrible. She felt as if she should’ve known that fact about Ja’far. She’s known the guy for ages, and never once picked up on this highly important detail.

“It’s never been this bad before.” Sinbad sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Pisti had never seen the King so concerned. “He’s normally back in shape within the same day.” Ja’far whimpered in his sleep, sweat beading on his eyebrow as it scrunched up from whatever nightmare he was having. Sinbad was quick to shush him, grabbing the albino’s pale hand and moving the hair plastered to his forehead out of the way.

Pisti calculated the scene in front of her. She mentally put together everything she had seen lately, combined with what she sees right now, all like one giant puzzle. The general went over ever time one of them was late, all of the glances, every time Ja’far rushed to be wherever the King was. 

Best friends her ass.

A maniac like grin spread across her face. Sinbad gave her an odd look. 

“You remember when you and Ja’far disappeared for a week or so, alone?” Sin nodded. “What were you two doing?”

“We had to make sure everything was running smoothly in Balbadd. Alibaba was bold when turning it into a republic, and Ja’far chose to accompany me as I made confirmed the citizens were all doing well.” Sinbad explained.

Pisti wasn’t buying it.

“That doesn’t explain why you left your vessels here.”

There was a long patch of silence.

“How did you-” She cut Sin off.

“Just because you leave at the break of dawn while everyone is still asleep doesn’t mean I was asleep. The birds woke me up and I just so happened to notice you weren’t wearing them.” Pisti smiled. “So please, save me the lies. Ja’far wouldn’t let you go to a populated area without some means of protection. Besides him, of course.”

Sinbad’s mouth was open, trying to form any decent reasoning that most likely wasn’t the truth. The general was about to call him out on it but was cut off by the very ill general.

Eyebrows drawn together in confusion, onyx eyes stared at the King. “...Sin?”

“How are you feeling?” Sinbad’s attention was immediately drawn away from Pisti. 

Obviously out of it, Ja’far didn’t answer. “...in the palace?” 

“Yeah. You passed out after working yourself overtime.” Pisti chimed in. Ja’far turned towards her, just now realizing she was in the room. He turned back towards Sinbad.

“You’re in a chair…” His voice was quiet and frail, and his eyes were full of quiet despair. Pisti bit her lip, staring at Sinbad to see what the King would do.

“I am.” Sinbad shifted, cautiously looking at Pisti. 

Pisti’s eyes widened as the albino’s eyes watered. “...are you unhappy?”

Sinbad looked torn. “Of course not. I’m concerned because you’re very sick. The moment I stepped on the docks, a bunch of guards ran up to me saying you fell unconscious.” Ja’far looked down. “You know you can’t do heat.” 

“I know…” Pisti couldn’t help but think sick Ja’far was adorable. “...I lost track of time…” 

Sin white haired male with such a heartfelt smile, Pisti squealed on the inside. The King lifted the albino’s chin. “Just be careful next time, okay?”

“...okay.” Ja’far nodded. There was a glint in those dark eyes, nearly bringing out the green that resided in them. “...does that mean you’ll get out of the chair?” 

Pisit decided to intervene. “Do you want him to leave?”

Ja’far turned towards her with the most broken face Pisti had ever seen on the albino. “Of course not…” he sniffed. “...I’m cold.”

The blonde general turned towards Sin expectantly. “I think we both know what he wants.”

Sinbad looked like a puppy caught chewing on the furniture, whilst Ja’far shrugged. “...I just want my husband.”

Pisti’s brain froze. Sin’s eyes widened, now resembling more of a startled deer. 

She covered her mouth, staring at Sinbad with equally surprised eyes. Sin had the decency to look slightly guilty but Pisti was filled with a mixture of happiness and hurt. Pisti thought she finally got them to admit to courting. It wasn’t exactly a secret but it wasn’t entirely obvious either. Only her and Masrur could see the deep connection between the two. What she hadn’t expected was for them to already be hitched.

Why didn’t they tell them? Weren’t they all one giant family? Didn’t they all trust one another? 

Sinbad caught onto what Pisti was thinking. “We were going to have another wedding when everything was silent.” Guilt built up within the King as he watched Pisti go through various emotions. “Ja’far wanted all of you there as much as I did, but it wasn’t- and still isn’t- the right time to announce it. I don’t ask you to forgive us but please understand.” 

Pisti saw how genuine Sinbad was. She gave him a bright grin after deciding that they only did what they thought was best. As a King, Sinbad had to make tough choices. Plus, it was their marriage. Pisti just wanted them to be happy.

“It’s not alright, but I’m glad that both of you are happy.” She pinched her fingers together and slid them along her mouth. “I won’t tell anyone. That’s a bucket of snakes for you guys to spill.” The violet haired King still looked guilty but Pisti noticed the way his shoulders sagged in quiet relief. 

Ja’far (who hasn’t grasped the intensity of the situation) stared at the two of them with wide bewildered eyes. “Did I say something?” Pisti fixed the ill albino with a comforting smile. She patted the poor soul on the shoulder, not wanting to be here when his mind clicks back into place. 

“Just worry about resting. I’ll come by and check on you with the others later.” Ja’far nodded, still puzzled about the entire exchange. The blonde left the room with a small wave, leaving Sinbad to handle the inevitable.

***

Ja’far was up and working after a week of resting (though Yamuraiha wanted him to wait a few more days). It took him even longer to look Pisti directly in the eyes, and all the blonde could do was stifle a laugh. 

She thought about messing with them a little, but when Ja’far finally managed to meet her eyes for the first time in weeks, she noticed the silent thank you. It hit Pisti that Sinbad wasn’t the only one concerned about keeping their marriage a secret. Pisti decided that the albino had enough weight on his shoulders.

Seriously, Ja’far was basically royalty in disguise now. He held an even larger role in Sindria now. There’s no way that kind of secret was easy to hold. Especially with the constant attacks on Sindria. Foreign rulers would be willing to do anything to capture Sindria for themselves.

However, Pisti wasn’t going to let them off that easily.

Long story short, Pisti’s the official planner for the public wedding.


End file.
